Getting Warmer
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: AU where the 100 year war never ended, and Korra and her family decided to keep her title as the Avatar a secret. So she stays in the South Pole and learns from masters who travel from the different nations to teach her in secret. Only relying on luck and hope that the fire nation doesn't make their monthly raid on looking for the new born Avatar. And she retreats to Mako.


She could smell the smoke coming from the ships before the sun even rose. She was awoken to it and by her mother telling her to flee like always when this happened. She couldn't carry anything but the clothes on her back. Her best friend, a polarbeardog, was forced to stay and help her father in case things got physical. But her face as she would quickly say goodbye always broke her heart.

She had no friends in the tribe. She couldn't afford to make any. And if she did, they would probably be taken away to the fire nation to "experiment" and see if they were the reincarnation. It was sad, but it was the only thing to keep Korra safe.

She left her family with quick hugs and glances before she dove into the freezing cold water, and bent a bubble of air around her head to keep her breathing. If she went as fast as she had the last time, she would reach fire nation waters by day break. And after that, Ember Island wouldn't be too far from her.

She had to rise from time to time to grab more air in her bubble as she quickly swam along with the help of her bending. People would tell her all the time as you stayed in cold water, your body would eventually get used to it. Those people never swam as fast paste in southern waters. It was exhausting and difficult. But if it meant getting to him, it was worth it.

About a year ago, the raids searching for her had become far more intrusive. Taking blood, searching family history. They would leave nothing unturned. And hiding a 5'3" girl under a table with all her baby pictures wouldn't exactly work anymore. So she did the first thing that came to mind. Run away. She had no idea where to go. she just went the way where the ship wouldn't see her. And that took her straight to the border of water between the South Pole and the Fire Nation.

It took nothing really to get past them. She just had to be quiet, but move slower. But that came with the cost of air loss, and a giant inhale as she came to the surface for more. The crew on board was confused at first, but she scurried out of there just as fast as she came.

She swam for it felt like hours. She just wondered if it would be better to stop and just rest on the surface for a bit. But then, she found land. A giant red house, made out of wood. It seemed like the only house for miles. Maybe it was abandoned. She could spend the night, and come back to the tribe later. The ship would only be there for the afternoon. That's how long it took them in the past.

She swam with what ever strength she had left in her self, and collapsed onto the sand. And then, she saw the shadow of a figure before her. She looked up to find a tall, pale boy. Staring at her confusingly. The black hair and hazel eyes gave away he was pure Fire Nation.

"Stop! Please! I mean no harm! Please don't arrest me!", she begged him, still kneeling on the sand.

"Arrest you? Why would I do that?", he asked.

She paused for a second and thought it over. She was wondering what else to say, considering she didn't want to reveal she was the Avatar. Because then she knew he would hand her over to the officials. Or so she thought.

"You're the Avatar, aren't you?", he asked as he came down to her level.

"N-no! No I'm not!", she protested.

"Prove it. Show me you're not the Avatar.", he retorted.

"How do you propose I do that?", she asked.

"Bend fire."

She lit a flame in her hand, as confusion spread on her face.

"Well, judging by you're a fire bender, and you wear water tribe clothes, and you water bent yourself onto the beach, I'd say you're the Avatar.", he said.

"What? You're gonna hand me to the police now?", she asked more sternly.

"No. I'm gonna get you a blanket and a cup of tea.", he said as he rose back to his feet.

"Why exactly?", she asked. "Are you a gracious host to sea people?"

"No, it's because you'll catch a cold if you don't.", he explained.

He took off the red scarf around his neck and attempted to wrap it around her, but she smacked it away.

"What the fuck is that?", she asked in an annoyed tone.

"A scarf. To keep you warm. Like scarves normally do.", he explained.

"I think being in the Fire Nation alone will keep me warm, thank you very much.", she spat at him.

He frowned a bit before wrapping the fabric back around his neck.

"Fine. Have it your way.", he said before he knelt back down to her.

He quickly scooped her up in his arms, and it wasn't long before she started kicking and yelling for him to put her down. He brought her into his house, and gave her blankets and tea. He said she had to converse with him or he would call the authorities.

The pair did small talk for a while before she revealed she ran away from the raid in the tribe. Then he revealed his parents were a part of the army. His father had traveled from the Earth Kingdom for a better life than the slums of Ba Sing Se. So she snuck him in. She keep him a secret for two years before they decided to the join the Sea Forces for extra money. He went under a new name, and posed as her Spouse. but it wasn't til three years afterwards that he proposed to her on the boat in front if their crew. Once the ship came back into port they married. Then his mother became pregnant with him a month later. Two years later his brother was born.

The story touched her. He then explained why he lived alone in the very house where his family lived. His parents had been against the idea of the war from the very beginning. They were always taught that every nation deserved freedom, and respect. And they taught him and his brother the same thing. Once Mako…that was his name, and his brother got older, they had realized on their own why it was so important. Because if the nations could release they were all respectable, and should be free, his parents wouldn't have been buried at sea. They had out spoken about how they hate being away from their children because of the war, and they were executed.

"So…for more reasons than one, I see you as a water tribe native, needing help. After running away from something that we both hate.", he finished.

"Your parents were amazing people.", she told him.

"Yeah. They were.", he said looking away from her.

"So what about your brother? Where does he live?", she asked after a moment of silence.

"He lives in the town. He's married to a wonderful lady. She actually is the owner of the metal manufacture plant near the island.", he explained.

"Sounds interesting.", she said. "Having a family..and job and all."

"Well that's what you have right? Family? Friends?", he asked.

"No. If I made my friends my heart would've been broken too many times from them being taken away. And my Family is sweet and wonderful. Caring. Loving. But, their one job has always been to protect me. And to keep me a secret. When my mom was pregnant, she told everyone she was just gaining weight. But obviously..that didn't work out nine months later when I ran around everywhere and my mom was a twig again.", she told.

He chuckled at the thought of her mini self running around and playing in the snow.

"My masters would travel and arrive by night in case the soldiers saw them, and I would learn each element at a time.", she said.

"How many have you mastered?", he asked.

"Gathering information for the raiders City Boy?", she asked playfully,

"No, I just like finding out more about people that wash up on shore." he said.

She laughed before she told him she was supposed to start air bending this coming week.

"I thought there were no more air benders after Avatar Aang passed away.", he thought out loud.

"No, he had three children, but only one of them turned out to be an airbender. He has a family of his own now, but we were waiting til after the most recent raid to tell them to travel to the tribe.", she explained.

"Oh. Sounds fun.", he said.

"What? Airbending seem boring to you?", she asked.

"No. It's just…you'll have to leave.", he said.

"You expected me to stay? Become your roommate or something?", she asked.

He laughed a bit before he spoke.

"No, I actually don't need a roommate. I don't have any bills to pay. They think this house was torn down after my parents were buried so they don't bring people around showing to sell it or whatever.", he explained.

"Then why don't you want me to leave?", she asked.

"Because I enjoy the company of a beautiful woman. Wouldn't you?", he asked her.

"I don't roll that way, but sure.", she said as a blush ran up her cheeks.

"Heh, you're very interesting Korra.", he said.

"You're very interesting too. Mako.", she said.

She spent the night on his couch, and then left bright and early the next morning. Her parents had been worried sick, and said to never do it again. But once the raid came again, they decided it might be better if she did go where ever she did. She didn't tell them about the boy, and how they talked for hours, and how he was kinda cute. She wouldn't tell them that either way.

So she went back a second time, and she was greeted with him sitting on the sand again, with his scarf, and tea.

"What took you so long?", he asked her once she came out of the water.

The cycle would continue each time. He would bring her inside, and warm her up. And the last few times, he used his fire bending to that himself. She would sit on his lap, and he would rub her with the heat coming from his hands. She felt safe with him. She trusted him. And she would know she was close each time, when the water started getting warmer. But this time, she felt colder from the chill that went down her spine.

There were more guards. Alert and awake and looking into the water guards. And the sky grew darker from storm clouds. She was trapped, and running out of air.

She brought her hand barely to the surface, to let air into the bubble as quickly as she could. And then, she dove deeper and deeper, and faster. Then she got out of the range of the soldiers, the better. But the air was leaving her bubble too soon. And her lungs were begging for it.

She just barely made it out of sight before she came up for a giant breath of air. But she was greeted, with the taste of rain, and waves starting to push against her from the wind. A storm was coming. A big one. She wasted no time returning to the water, swimming full speed ahead.

The current was definitely not being her friend today. she felt like it was trying to punch her back to where she started. That wasn't happening. She had to see him.

Thunder clapped above her, and she was afraid of staying the water any longer if lightning was near. She brought herself to the surface in hopes of seeing him and the red of his scarf. Luckily she did see him. And he was shouting he name. She prayed the waves would change course and bring her to him. She was so close. She was getting warmer and warmer as she inched in, but the cold still stung her nerves.

And then, the waves swallowed her. She went beneath the surface, too fast for her to catch any breath. She struggled. She fought. And then, she could the the pitch black starting to take over her eyes. And then the humid air greeted her, with the strong arms the pulled her up into a warm chest. He saved her.

"You're okay. You're okay.", he kept repeating into her ear.

He brought her to shore, and quickly wrapped her back up in his strong arms. He cradled her head into his neck as he brought them inside.

"What were you thinking?", he asked.

"I'm s-s-so c-cold.", she shivered.

He grabbed the blanket he always had for her, and snuggled her in it. And then he realized she should get out of her wet clothes. But he knew that had to wait.

"I was so worried. Are you alright.?", he asked as she she laid against him.

"I'm fine.", she said. "I'm glad you were here."

"I'll always be here. Don't worry about that.", he whispered.

"You're lucky. You always get to be so warm.", she said into his neck.

"Love warms a heart.", he said.

And then, she left the crook of his neck, and look up into his hazel eyes. And then they dropped to his lips. She replaced them with hers.

(So what do you guys think? Should I continue?)


End file.
